


How Can I Feel This Way? Human Nature Takes Over Me.

by piper__b



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Grieving, Help, In a way, Like in the show, M/M, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski (or Noah) is an amazing father, Stiles adopts Derek, Stiles’ mom dies in this, Wolf!Derek, derek is four years older than Stiles, first teen wolf fic, how do I fricken tag, its just me falling in love with wolf Derek so I wrote this, mentions of Hale Fire, support animals?, these two goofballs own me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Stiles was six when he first got Derek. He was a small pup at the time. Maybe 1 or 2 years old. He had been abandoned in the forest after his last families house burned down, taking the human’s and his litter mates. Stiles absolutely adored the pup.OR;The Hale Fire still exists just Derek is a kid, Stiles adopts the pup, Derek falls in love with Stiles despite him not knowing. The show doesn’t exist XD
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale & Claudia Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles & his parents
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	How Can I Feel This Way? Human Nature Takes Over Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is;  
> A. My first fix for Teen Wolf, so enjoy! Feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> B. This was very self-indulgent soooo
> 
> Titles from the song “It’s Never Enough” by Audiodub. The song doesn’t matter to the chapter but the title was nice :)

Stiles was six when he first got Derek. He was a small pup at the time. Maybe 1 or 2 years old. He had been abandoned in the forest after his last families house burned down, taking the human’s and his litter mates. Stiles absolutely adored the pup. His parents always rolled their eyes at his comment of ‘can I take him with???’ whenever they left the house. 

Nonetheless, Derek went with. Unless he had school. Then, Derek would lay on his bed all day until he hears the patter of small feet as he rushed around the corner to get to his room. Derek would jump on Stiles and the small boy would cheer in delight.

Derek slept by Stiles side at night, he ate when Stiles ate, he even bathed with the kid for Christ’s sake. Noah was definitely dumbstruck the first time that happened.

It was a Friday. Stiles had had a farewell party on his last day of kindergarten and gotten pretty dirty with paint and mud. As soon as he walked in the door, Noah picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, where Derek padded in with them.

Derek sat by the door while Noah undresses Stiles. He got the water started as Derek run around Stiles feet. The six year old laughed at him, giggles echoing in the small room.

Then Noah is lifting Stiles into the tub. The white porcelain is filled with warm water and bubbles. He reaches to grab the wash cloth and soap when suddenly Stiles is squealing, water’s splashing, Derek is yipping and now he’s in the tub. 

Noah just kind of blinks before nodding and continuing. He washes Stiles first, then grabs the puppy soap and cleans Derek. Stiles helps out, mainly just scratching behind the pup’s war and making his leg kick and more water splash. 

After cleaning them both, Noah is wrapping them in fluffy white towels and ushering them into the room. Stiles dries off and gets dressed before turning to Derek who’s rubbing himself against the towel. Stiles giggles and Derek sits up, tail wagging and mouth hanging out of his mouth. 

Stiles has always wanted a puppy, but could never get one, so he took the chance to love and cherish Derek with his entire heart. Derek hadn’t always been glued to Stiles’ hip though. For the first few weeks, Derek his under Stiles bed. He wouldn’t let Stiles touch him. 

Stiles just slid the bowls of food and water under his bed with a ‘take your time,’ and would leave the pup alone. Derek would always run super fast when Stiles would suggest potty time. 

He’d do his business then run back to his spot under the bed. After about a month and a half of this, Derek moved from his spot under the bed and climbed up onto the soft twin bed. Stiles was dozing off gently when he felt the soft, black fur curl against his chest and tickle his chin. He giggled and started to pet Derek without a second thought.

Derek flinched at first, but then fell into the feeling of getting love. He let Stiles pet him to sleep. Noah just about cried when he walked in the next morning to wake Stiles. His son was curled under the sheets, one skinny arm wrapped around Derek’s middle as they both snoozed.

——————

Stiles was ten when his mother passed away. Derek was five. Stiles had brought Derek into the hospital with him the day his mother had passed. Derek could smell the tings of death floating off the woman and he whines loudly, curling against Claudia.

He kept whining, pawing at Claudia as Stiles kept petting him and shushing him. Claudia knew what Derek was trying to do and she smiled at the pup. She hadn’t wanted Derek at first, but the past four years have been great. He’s really grown on her. 

Claudia pets his head, smiling down at him.

“It’s okay, Der. Take care of him,” Claudia whispers then looks to her son. “I love you, Stiles,” she whispers then closes her eyes. Stiles stands suddenly and grips her hand.

“Mom?” He cries, eyes starting to water. “Mom?!” Doctors started to flood in and took Stiles from the room with Derek in his arms. Derek was full on crying now, scrambling against Stiles’ arm. Stiles sat in the waiting room, face buried into Derek’s fur as Derek stares at Claudia’s room.

Noah was quickly there, holding them both tightly. Derek and Stiles weren’t the same after that day. Stiles confined to himself at school and only really talked to Derek. Which had hidden himself again.

He was under the bed and was doing the same thing he had after they got him four years earlier.

It took a few more months to get Derek out from under the bed. It was Stiles birthday actually. Derek has heard all the commotion. Knew that was going on. When Stiles was unwrapping presents from his father after his party, Derek padded to the living room quietly. 

Once Stiles had finished, thanking his dad and sitting against him, sniffling, Derek heard it,

“I want mom and Derek here right now,” he whispered to his dad who kissed his head.

“Derek?” He called to the bedroom. Derek peeked around the corner of the couch and looked at the presents before jumping up onto the couch. He startled the son and dad. Stiles smiles brightly and Derek lets his tongue loll before he lays on Stiles and Noah’s laps. 

“Hey, bubba,” Noah says, petting Derek’s head. Derek licks his hand and wagging his tail. He barks up at Stiles and the boy takes it as a ‘happy birthday’ and smiles at him.

“Thank you, Der.”

_____________

Stiles is fourteen when Derek runs away. It was in the middle of the night. Noah was puzzled as to why Derek has ran away and why he wasn’t aging like a normal wolf/dog. Derek was close to nine by now and still ran like he was two. 

It confused the shit out of them.

But that was when Derek finally shifted back. He hadn’t shifted since the fire. His mother had told him not too. His mother had told him to run and Emma we change to stay safe. That was the last thing she told him. Not to shift. I stay like this. 

But as Derek lounges in the clearing next to his burnt crisp of a house, he likes being human again. The Stilinski’s think he’s nine, but really, Derek’s eighteen. It’s crazy to Derek that it’s already been nine years since the fire. 

He hadn’t meant to run out on Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski, but it just kind of...happened. Tonight was a full moon, the first one to affect him since the fire, and he had the urge to change.

And Derek didn’t go back for a couple days to sweat it out.

It was about a week after he left, Stiles worried sick and searching all over for Derek when the wolf comes pawing at the door one morning. Sheriff opens the door and Derek bounds in, knocking Stiles over in a hug. The boy starts laughing as Derek licks his face.

“Well, guess we could take the posters now,” Sheriff laughs as Derek bounds up to him and licks his hand. Sheriff smiles and pets Derek eyes.

He does this every couple full moons and it just kind of fits in. They don’t question it and Derek’s grateful for it. Since he’s been able to change into his human form, he really starts to think about his thoughts and emotions. 

Derek’s noticed as Stiles starts to gain puberty. It’s crazy how many times Derek’s had to leave the room because Stiles beats it too many times. 

He loves the boy nonetheless though.

_____________

Stiles just turned seventeen when Derek starts to realize he’s fallen for his human owner. Stiles and the Sheriff still have no clue that Derek’s a werewolf. His full moon-runaways have dropped tremendously since he was eighteen. He’s gotten a better grip on himself.

Yeah, while Sheriff is out hunting with Stiles groaning behind him, Derek will wander off, change for a few minutes before running back at Stiles’ call. 

He really noticed when Stiles came home sobbing one day. Derek is lounging on his bed when the door bursts open. His wolf head snaps up as Stiles throws his bag down on the ground and shuts the door. 

Derek jumps off the bed as Stiles sinks against the closed door. He trots over and sits down, plopping his muzzle on Stiles’ knees. He was about the size of Stiles now. The boy looked up with tears eyes and Derek licked away the salty tears.

“Lydia said no,” he whispers and Derek whines. His eyes are filled with pity and Stiles grabs his fluffy cheeks gently with his long fingers. Their eyes meet and Derek pants gently with a smile. He lets his tongue glide across Stiles face for a moment, specifically his lips and cheeks. 

The boy giggles and buries his face in Derek’s fur.

“What would I do without you, Der?” He asks, arms wrapping around the large wolf. Derek pushes Stiles over, the boy yelping very manly as Derek stand above him. He’s panting, tongue hanging out as Stiles laughs. 

“You goofy ass wolf,” he says, rolling his eyes affectionately at the dark wolf. Derek grins, barking in Stiles face as he plops himself down. Stiles is groaning, trying to push him off. “Get off, fat ass!” He shouts and Derek smiles, rolling off of Stiles and onto his back. 

Stiles shakes his head and rolls on his side, wrapping an arm around Derek’s middle.

“But you’re my goofy, fat ass wolf, aren’t you, Derek?” The words go a little deeper than Stiles thinks for the wolf and Derek barks. It’s his way of saying, ‘yes!’ 

It’s not long after Stiles’ eighteenth birthday that he sees Derek shift. 

Stiles was walking the woods on the full moon. This had been particularly difficult since Stiles turned eighteen. Derek has ran off into woods and Stiles followed. He sees a flash of dark fur then a wolf was on him. He had brown fur and was growling at him. 

The wolf sniffed his fear as Stiles put his hands up. The wolf started growling again when sleek, black fur flew over and collided with the brown wolf. Stiles starts scooting away as the first wolf ran. Then brought green eyes met his and Stiles realized it was Derek.

“Der?” There was panic in his eyes as he went to turn from Stiles. But Stiles was grabbing his front leg and Derek sighed internally.

He turns to Stiles and sees the question only look. “What’re you doing out here?” Stiles asks and Derek grows scared. He wants to tell Stiles so badly. He wants to shift into human form and take what he claimed long ago, but he also doesn’t want to lose the only person whose loved him since the fire. Well, besides the Sheriff. He meets Stiles eyes again.

They’re open, free of judgment and that pushes him to do it. Derek changes and he’s then sitting in front of Stiles. The boy’s mouth drops to the under growth and Stiles eyes him up and down. When he comes across his uncovered groin, his eyes jump up to Derek’s face. 

“Derek?” He asks, mouth dry and mind numb. Derek fiddles with his fingers as he looks at them in his lap. 

“Yeah...” his voice is harsh and hoarse as it comes out. He coughs and retries it. “Yeah, Stiles. It’s me,” he said again, eyes not meeting the boys. He waits for Stiles to go running, to tell his father and them both to kick him out, to leave Derek alone...again.

But none of that comes. Stiles tips his face up and gets a good look at him. Derek lets him. Then Stiles is mapping out the rest of his body again. He skims over his flaccid cock and looks at his legs then back up to his face.

“You’re a werewolf?” Stiles asks and Derek nods. Stiles breaks out into a smile. “You’re pretty,” he states as if it’s everyday and Derek’s cheeks light up. “Just like your wolf.” Derek likes the praise he’s getting and when Stiles runs a hand through his hair, he full on purrs.

Stiles smirks as he continues. Then Stiles is looking back and pulling his hand away. Derek whimpers and leans towards Stiles for his hand again. Stiles smiles before turning back to Derek.

“How ‘bout this, you turn back into your wolf until dad goes to bed, then we’ll get you some clothes and you can change again?” Stiles asks and Derek nods, smiling coming to his face. 

Stiles smiles and gets up. Derek changes then runs under Stiles’ legs. He sits him on his back and takes off. Stiles holds onto Derek and smiles into his coat.

___________

Stiles is twenty when they start dating. Derek couldn’t have been happier. They had been sitting on Stiles’ old twin bed in his room at midnight. Stiles had returned from his internship at the F.B.I for Christmas and Derek was excited.

Sheriff had found out about Derek shortly after Stiles did. He fainted. Then fainted again when he woke up. Stiles was about to take him to the hospital the third time, but Sheriff declined. He got to know human!Derek and accepted him into the family. Derek was exceptionally smart, which Derek explained as watching over Stiles when he was doing his homework.

So, back to Christmas. They were laying actually, staring at each other. Then Stiles kissed him. Derek took a minute to reciprocate, but he did. They started dating then. 

Everyone was confused when Derek was introduced into the world again. They all thought he had either died, or ran off to die, but the Stilinski’s had stepped in. 

Then Stiles and him got an apartment. Stiles became an agent, Derek getting a little quaint job in a library. Everything seemed better than it had been ten years ago, but he made it. He had survived. 

Stiles would suggest him to change into his wolf form every now and then and Derek didn’t mind. He’d lay and sleep with Stiles some nights as a wolf. 

And together, they survived.


End file.
